


The Yorkie Drabbles

by AtomicIce



Series: Capistatalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, John really needs more friends, OC Prompts, i love ny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicIce/pseuds/AtomicIce
Summary: Drabbles based on OC development prompts, each based on my New York OC, John F. Rockefeller.





	1. kiss cam

**Author's Note:**

> “Way to go boys, you’re bringing our viewing figures up!”
> 
> prompt: What would your OC do if they were shown on a kiss cam? (from develop-your-oc)

New York kisses Massachusetts, wanting more, needing more, desiring only what the Bay State can give him. They stay like that, giving and taking until--

“Way to go boys, you’re bringing our viewing figures up!”

Both states swirl around and notice the camera behind them, glaring at it. The door opens, and South California walks in. The Californian grins cheerfully, not looking the slightest bit ashamed.

“I am going to fucking  _ kill _ you,” John growls.

“You have a minute to run before we come at you with pitchforks and fire,” Alexander advises.

To his credit, Felix runs the hell out.

 


	2. worst subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s physics. What have you been drinking?”
> 
> prompt: What is (or would be) your OC’s worst subject in school? (from develop-your-oc on Tumblr)

John Rockefeller is completely puzzled. He doesn’t understand a single bit of his physics assignment (nor does he ever think he’ll be able to). Math? Easy. Italian?  _ Semplice _ . Thermodynamics? He might as well be dead.

Somehow, he had gotten into Honors Physics. As a result, he spends his afternoons struggling and stressing out over physics assignments he hates.

Alexander looks over and stifles a snort. “C’mon John, that’s easy!”

“It’s  _ physics _ . What have you been drinking?”

“Water,” he deadpans.

Alexander helps him through the problems (which ends up becoming a study date).

Despite Alex’s help, John still fails the test.


	3. unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It’s nice to have friends,’ John thinks.
> 
> prompt: What would your OC do if they were shown on a kiss cam? (from develop-your-oc on Tumblr)

New York sits in North Carolina’s living room, sipping on coffee as Wilbur tells him about his latest exploits. John had dropped by, feeling bored out of his mind.

Wilbur is one of the few states who actually  _ likes _ John’s company; most of the other states consider the Empire State to be too cocky and arrogant.

Despite his cocky outwards appearance, John is actually quite nice, which is why Wilbur likes him. (Of course, it might help that they’d dated for a few decades).

New York smiles softly to himself as he listens.  _ It’s nice to have friends _ , he thinks.


	4. money, money, money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a man of opportunity; if he sees an opportunity to get richer, he seizes it.
> 
> prompt: How often does your OC pick up money the see on the ground? (from develop-your-oc)

When New York was just a young colony, the Netherlands taught him that money made the world go ‘round. Though he didn’t understand what that meant at the time, he eventually did. He isn’t frugal by any means; he lives a rather luxurious life compared to the other states, living in a small estate upstate and a New York City penthouse. John is a man of opportunity; if he sees an opportunity to get richer, he seizes it.  _ Money on the ground is anyone’s for the taking _ , he thinks. So whenever he sees money on the ground, he takes it.


End file.
